bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Degrees of Destruction
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-02-25_at_12.38.34_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 27 |last = Reunion |next = Revenge of the Vexos }} Six Degrees of Destruction is the 27th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on November 7, 2009. In Japan it aired on September 7, 2010. Plot Angered by his defeat in New Vestroia and subsequent overthrow from Vestal, King Zenoheld has commissioned Professor Clay to construct the Bakugan Termination System, a machine that when used, kills all Bakugan in a 6000km radius. However, the six attribute energies are needed to activate it. Meanwhile, Mira returns to Earth to pay Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie and Alice a visit. She brings them up to speed about how they (She, Ace and Baron) had told the citizens through the media of Vestal about the lies that King Zenoheld and Hydron had been spreading about the "settlement" of New Vestroia and the Bakugan being "mindless, savage beasts" and "monsters". The Royal Family of Vestal denied these allegations. However the people of Vestal believed The Resistance over The Royals and banded together to fight back. Zenoheld, Hydron and the remaining loyal Vexos (minus Spectra and Gus) fled Vestal. The Resistance had learned of a "plan", greater than his one involving the conquest of New Vestroia, to make him the supreme sovereign of all. Dan declares that they must do something. Shun reminds him that none of them even know where Zenoheld is. Mira then states that they aren't certain that Zenoheld is up to anything but hopes that the rumor is not true. Mira is then given a tour of Marucho's House after which the present brawlers have a party and Mira gives Runo and Julie gauntlets in their specialty attributes (Haos and Subterra respectively). King Zenoheld then challenges the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to a battle for their respective attribute energy. He threatens to destroy the Bakugan, if the six legendary soldiers refuse. The Ancients decide that despite there being a possibility of a trap, they must answer a threat against the Bakugans lives. While they refuse to cooperate with Zenoheld's demand of handing over their energies, they do accept his challenge to battle. The Ancients are able to hold their own against Zenoheld by either weakening Farbros's (Zenoheld's Mechanical Bakugan) power or blocking its moves. Apollonir scolds Zenoheld for putting faith in a mechanical beast and states that his arrogance will be his undoing. Zenoheld opens his Gate Card, which paralyses the ancients. Frosch manages to nullify it but is unable to defend himself from Farbros's next attack which injures him and Oberus (who steps in to protect him). However Lars Lion revives the two while Apollonir distracts Farbros. Zenoheld is astonished then impressed by how well the Ancient Warriors are able to do against him but then decides to take his battle strategy up a notch. He combines Farbros with the Assail System to form Assail Farbros. The Ancients realize that Farbros's current power far exceeds even their combined level. However they do not give up. While a combined attack from Lars Lion (defending), Oberus, Frosch and Clayf attacking is only able to reduce Assail Farbros's power by only 10% of its base level, however, a combined attack from the entire group by channeling their power into Apollonir, who releases a super burst of energy is able to damage Assail Farbros up to 70%. Zenoheld then activates the recovery system. At this point he begins to completely overpower the Ancient Warriors. In a last ditch attempt, the ancient warriors vanish and summon Drago, Ingram, Elfin, Wilda, Percival, and Nemus, along with their partners to give the six Bakugan their attribute powers causing them to evolve. Dan, Shun, Marucho and Mira wake up to find their Bakugan have truly evolved and realize that New Vestroia is in danger. Major events *Six months after the events of the previous episode, Mira comes to Earth. *Mira, Ace, and Baron are revealed to have told the Vestals that the Bakugan are sentient, resulting in Zenoheld being overthrown but escaping with the Vexos before he can be captured. *As revenge for being exiled from Vestal, Zenoheld has Professor Clay create the Bakugan Termination System, a machine that will kill every Bakugan once activated. *The Six Ancient Soldiers are revealed to be in possession of six attribute energies, all of which are needed to power the BT system. *Zenoheld unveils his new Mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Farbros, and its Assail System. *Zenoheld challenges the Legendary Soldiers to a battle and wins. *The Ancient Soldiers visit the Resistance (including Ace and Baron) in a vision before Zenoheld can take their energies away. *The Soldiers transfer their attribute energies to the Resistance's Bakugan at the cost of their own lives, causing all six of the Resistance Bakugan to evolve. **Drago evolves into Cross Dragonoid. **Elfin evolves into Minx Elfin. **Ingram evolves into Master Ingram. **Percival evolves into knight Percival. **Wilda evolves into Magma Wilda. **Nemus evolves into Saint Nemus. Bakugan Debuts * Farbros * Assail Farbros * Cross Dragonoid * Master Ingram * Minx Elfin * Magma Wilda * Knight Percival * Saint Nemus Bakugan Seen * Apollonir * Clayf * Exedra * Frosch * Lars Lion * Oberus * Farbros * Assail Farbros * Neo Dragonoid * Cross Dragonoid * Ingram * Master Ingram * Elfin * Minx Elfin * Thunder Wilda * Magma Wilda * Percival * Knight Percival * Mega Nemus * Saint Nemus * Blade Tigrerra * Hammer Gorem Trivia *This is the first episode where Zenoheld is seen in person. *This is the first and last time where all six Ancient Soldiers are seen participating in a battle. *It is also the first and only time the six Ancient Soldiers battled without a brawlers to command them. *This episode is the only time where only one life gauge is shown in a Bakugan battle, in this case Zenoheld. *This is the last appearance of the six Ancient Soldiers and speaking role. Errors *In the Japanese version, Frosch accidentally says the English name of Aqua, Aquos, when he activated Aquos Ripple. Video English Japanese de:Sechs Grade der Zerstörung Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes